Funny How Things Change
by bickering-sidekicks
Summary: "...because that's how it goes with you and Freddie; taunt and tease, bicker and banter and that formula's not about to change now." A three part series on the developing of the relationship of Sam and Freddie.
1. Part One

**Funny How Things Change…**

**Summary: "…because that's how it goes with you and Freddie; taunt and tease, bicker and banter and that formula's not about to change now." A three part series on the developing of the relationship of Sam and Freddie.**

* * *

You meet him when you befriend Carly, and it's not fair because she's **your** new best friend, not his.

Still, you pretend to be friendly and exchange a dry "Hi."

(And when he's not watching, you tape a huge "Kick Me" sign on his back.)

* * *

You snicker at the way his nerdish ways and he glares at you. Carly stands up for him and you scowl. He beams brightly at her, and suddenly you're no longer in the mood to laugh.

(_Stupid Carly._)

* * *

You start to notice the way his smile disappears whenever he sees you.

(_Dose he really hate me that much?_)

But what do you care? You're Sam Puckett, and you gave up caring about what people thought about you a long time ago.

(So you begin to get into the habit of grimacing when he approaches Carly―and indirectly you―_just returning the favor._)

* * *

You begin iCarly with him, and Carly's already had her little talk with you.

(_"Try and behave, okay? I really want to continue iCarly, and for that, I need you two to be cooperative."_)

It's hard not to insult him when he's being all geeky, but you're insult is cut short by her glare. So you decide to be a little less harsh―but then you see him smirk in exultance, and you decide―

(―_Eh, he'll make it_.)

* * *

You're in class and the teacher announces a two-person project. You look over hopefully to Carly, but you're hopeful smile slowly fades away as you see it's apparent she's already made plans with Freddie.

You look around the classroom but no one seems to meet your eye. No one's offering partnership and everyone already seems to have a partner, anyway.

So you do the work alone.

(It's okay though―you're used to being abandoned.)

* * *

You also start to notice the way he smiles brightly everytime he sees Carly, and you begin to realize just how **real **his infatuation is.

(_You're not disappointed. Stupid girl, you're not disappointed. He loves Carly, so what?_)

"Carly'll never love you."

(And so you laugh at the pain in his eyes whenever he's rejected by _perfect_ Carly, because you're not really sure how to react―what does that _painful_ twist in your stomach mean?)

* * *

"Ow—Sam—No!"

But you continue to hurt him and you roll your eyes because part of you believes he's faking at least _some _of the pain. After all, this is the eventual path your quirky friendship always takes and he should be used to be this kind of abuse by now.

(_Nub._)

**A/N: Had to update cuz the edits I previously made are not there now... -_-**


	2. Part Two

**Funny How Things Change... {Part II}**

**Summary: "…because that's how it goes with you and Freddie; taunt and tease, bicker and banter and that formula's not about to change now." A three part series on the developing of the relationship of Sam and Freddie.**

**

* * *

**

You realize you're starting to go a little soft on him.

Which is so stupid, because he's such a nub, so _why you going soft on him hun?_

But then you see him smile and you're smiling unconsciously back and you figure out why you're being nicer.

(_He's your _**friend**_, that's why_.)

* * *

And you think you're so so stupid because, _what did you think, honey?_

There's no other reason why he would want to help you win Shane. He's wants some Carly-Shay loving (_and he doesn't want you_). And he thinks he's going to get his way because you like Shane (_You do like him, don't you?_) and he wants Carly so it all works out in the end.

(_Doesn't it?_)

* * *

And you two've just kissed and the air is awkward and your lips are still tingly and you want **more**.

And as you're leaving, he seems to gather the words to perfectly close this situation.

"_Hey—I hate you."_

And you give a little smile because he's saying that it didn't change anything, that it didn't mean anything, and that things can go on the way they did before, and the fact that lips touched can just fade into the wind, disappear where it can't complicate their already messy friendship. (_And you say it but you don't mean it..._)

"Hate you too."

* * *

It's a week after you two've kissed, and it's weird because things aren't awkward at all. You're still bickering and doing you're thing, and it's like nothing happened.

(_Maybe the kiss really didn't mean anything._)

* * *

So it's your birthday and you love all your gifts and everything, but you think his speech was the best gift of all.

"_I think of you and me as really close friends."_

And he smiles at you and you can't help but smile back, even though the speech he made was about the nubbiest thing he's ever said, but it's okay because you think it's about the first time he's publicly acknowledged that you and he are actually _close friends._

_(It's honestly the best birthday present you've ever gotten.)_

* * *

(_Stupid, stupid girl. What, you thought he would actually help you?_)

You went over, thinking he might help you and now you're paying the consequence, aren't you?

It's not his fault you're about to break down and cry; it's your fault for thinking that he would help you after everything you've done to him, all that verbal and emotional abuse. It's all your fault and now you're going to lose a friend (and maybe another one who thinks you're a** liar.**)

And even though you're used to being abandoned, right now in this moment, it hurts more than betrayal ever has before.

But then he calls you back and your breath catches in your throat. _"Tell me one good reason why I should believe you."_

And when you reply, you're vulnerable and weak and you hate to admit it but you _need _his help and you're no longer the strong Sam Puckett who can take care of herself alone anymore.

"Because I came here. Have I come to you for help before? For _anything_?"

(_And you're walking away because you're starting to break down but you can't let him see you do that because__** you're **__supposed to be the strong one here.)_

* * *

It's not that you'd been afraid that Carly would blab to everyone. It was more of that it was kind of this secret, this one secret that no one but you and Freddie knew, and that little secret kept a bond that didn't need _Carly-glue_ to stay connected, and now, that bond was broken, because _she knew_.

The secrets out in the open and it's hanging in the air and _ohgodsheknows_. She knows and she's angry and she wants answers and you won't point it out to her but she sounds _jealous._

(_And she's just jealous, so jealous and it's not fair because it's like she doesn't want to love him herself but she doesn't want him to love anyone else, either.)_

* * *

And so you've just come from Gibby's house and already, you've decided he's a no good nub just like every other guy in the world. You're not really in the best mood, but when you see _them_, all your previous thoughts and complaints and insults have cleared from your brain because all you can do is watch _them_.

You're just watching them, her head against his chest and eyes closed as they slow danced to the music, blissfully ignorant of you standing at the entrance. They're both in their own world and you feel like you're intruding on a horribly private moment and you need to go, now.

And you feel an awful pang in your chest as you continue to watch them and you're not quite sure where it's coming from. You should be happy, shouldn't you? She's your best friend and so is he, and they're happy together and they deserve each other so you should be the congratulating friend who supports them with every step of the way. But then there's this part of you, this part that's telling you that you hate the idea of _this_, of _them_, of _carly&freddie _and that you need to stop them, **now**.

(_They won't need you anymore, Puckett. Once they're actually together, it's not going to be carly-sam-and-freddie anymore; it's going to be carly-and-freddie. You're being replaced, Puckett and so you need to stop this NOW.)_

And before you let your selfish thoughts get the best of you, you walk out, catching one last glimpse of them before you quietly walk home.

* * *

It's your first really really major fight with Carly and you're not really sure if it's going to ever end this time, because now she's taking _claims_ and you're not about to just let her do that.

"_Freddie loves me!"_

And you roll your eyes because that's such a low blow and it's _so_ like Carly to use it. _Of course_ Carly would exploit Freddie's crush on her. She's like that.

It's not surprising, you conclude, since it's from_ Carly _and now that she's just another bad guy, of course it makes total sense to hate her for it.

(You're_ just a little shocked by this—by the fact that Freddie's not taking any sides.)_

* * *

And by the next day you're regretting about telling him about Carly and her hero-worship because you may have just messed up a really good relationship in the making.

(_It's just you didn't want him to have his heart broken by Carly because Carly won't be able to love him right, because she only loves him for what he did and that's gonna fade out, fast. And anyway, you're choosing to be selfish; you don't want him with Carly, you decide. You want him with _**y**_—)_

"He broke up with me."

And you don't have to fake surprise at this because you'd never thought Freddie would listen to you.

* * *

And it's like he makes it his mission to turn the arguing into flirting and it's fun while it lasts but in the end it doesn't help because you're only falling for him harder and then you're reminded of the one girl he'll always _**love**_.

"_Aww, Sam, if you're in love with me just say so!"_

And your tongue's a little tied up at that because even though you know it's a joke, because somehow the word 'love' brings you back to _carly&freddie_ and the image of them dancing always manages to mess you up a little. Still, you manage a _"Nyeeeh!" _in response because that's how it goes with you and Freddie; taunt and tease, bicker and banter and that formula's not about to change now.

(_And anyway, the answer wouldn't have mattered because he's still in love with Carly; sweet, perfect Carly who doesn't love him like_ y_—)_

* * *

And so another few years have ticked by in your life and you two've gone from enemies to bickering sidekicks to grudging friends to close _close _friends and you're thinking that's the limit but **fate**'s got some other plans...

**A/N: Next part is last, and just to let you know...Season 4 has been **_**extremely **_**unsatisfactory for me, so I'm completely disregarding what's happened in those episodes. So yeah. Sue me. Whatever. In my mind…there never was a Season 4. **


End file.
